


A Good Way To Spend The Evening

by variableIntroversion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Multiple Pov, Oral Sex, tho it's not a huge thing, trans bro strider, trans character ftm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variableIntroversion/pseuds/variableIntroversion
Summary: Dave's finally hit it off with Bro and he's running straight for third base.





	A Good Way To Spend The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nice, writing and completing fics that I don't feel like completely nuking lately. And with winter right around the corner, what better way to warm up than with some NSFW BroDave?

Honestly, you didn't think you'd get this far. Kissing Bro was one hell of a gamble, even after the weeks of mounting sexual tension (you'd hoped that's what that was (and you were right, you were fucking right and you're elated)). And it's paid off in sloppy make outs. Semi-sloppy. Bro's a better kisser than you, no surprise there. But you aren't complaining. A) because it's nothing to complain about. And B) because your mouth is busy reaping the benefits of said make outs.

Your hands are also busy, currently copping a feel of every inch of skin that's been taunting you whenever Bro goes without a shirt. His back is toned as hell (yes), his chest is sculpted from marble (hell yes), and his shoulders and biceps are godly (hell fucking yes). He's not making a fuss about your wandering hands, probably because his own have been doing the same. (You're guessing he's an ass man for how often he winds up groping down there.)

(Then again, do you have to guess? Fucking smuppets, man.)

((No, not _fucking_ smuppets. You aren't that far gone.))

On their next pass downwards, your fingers catch against Bro's belt. New target acquired. Your only mission in life is now to get his pants off, because if you don't get to grope his thighs in the next five minutes you're gonna be severely disappointed.

Unfortunately, Bro isn't on the same page, 'cause suddenly he's caught your hand and pulled it away from its righteous quest at releasing him from his denim bonds. You're gearing up to protest, since he also ended the kiss in the process, but you're halted by the more serious look on his face.

"We gotta get something cleared up before third base." He sounds serious too. Which might not be good, because you're already high-strung and this is a one-way ticket to ramble town.

"Dude we're already in the middle of a home run. Ball is so far outta field that even the suburban dads lost their chance at two seconds of ball-groping fame. Which is where I'm going, I am the ball groper, it's- okay no, I really need to give up on sports metaph-oh."

While you were in the midst of your train wreck of a commentary, Bro took the opportunity to remove every stitch of his clothing from the waist down. And now you're face to face with a...distinct lack of balls. Or dick.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." He parrots back dryly. You glance up from his junk for a moment to see the wry smirk on his face. The kind that means he's uncomfortable, or nervous- Oh. Shit, he's nervous. You've run straight over his boundaries like a douche bag.

You glance back down to his bits, then up again to his chest. You lift a hand slowly, tracing your thumb over a scar under one pec that almost blends in with the other marks littering his body.

~ * ~

"So that's where those came from." Dave says it like it's no big deal to him, barely even a surprise.

You're surprised, frankly, because you know this sure as hell wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't know, because you never told him. Never left any evidence aside from the scars he's thumbing at. You know he's thinking on it, at least. You can see the cogs turning in his head, even if he's doing a good job of keeping it off his face. You'd be proud if you weren't preoccupied with worrying.

Normally with partners, you don't let yourself get worked up about it. Either they'll be on board or they won't, and you won't waste your time stressing about the ones who jump ship. They were all casual flings (no time for dating with a kid to raise), so it didn't matter. Now it feels like it matters, because this sure as hell ain't a casual fling.

"So." Dave glances up to you and your full attention snaps onto him. His hands have dropped from your chest to your thighs, rubbing over the outside of them. "Can I go down on you, or is that off the table?"

You can't tell if you're more relieved or turned on right now, but the answer's all the same. You gather yourself enough to keep things casual, 'cause you aren't gonna be the one to make this awkward, and nod quick and smooth. "Yeah, sure."

He probably picked up something in your body language, 'cause the little shit's smirking at you. But you'll forgive him for it for how eagerly he moves between your legs once you lounge back on the futon.

He doesn't go straight for your crotch, like you were expecting. His hands are still roving over your legs and he makes himself busy first with kissing and mouthing along your thigh, working his way up. You spread your legs a little more, more tentative than you'd like to admit, and he takes advantage of it to move on to the softer skin of your inner thigh. Each warm press sends shivers running down your back and chips away at tension you hadn't realized you were holding, until you're actually relaxed.

Only then does he actually go for it, starting with a broad lick that trails from the bottom to the top of your slit. He flicks his tongue against your clit, light and teasing. A lesser man would've jolted at that, but you stay your reaction and just grunt faintly. Seems to be enough encouragement for him, because he goes to town from there.

Kid's got a talented mouth, you'll give him that. He's careful with his teeth (very appreciated) and not afraid to experiment. You pet a hand through his hair to encourage what feels good, if the small sounds he's dragging out of you don't do it, and tug or grip a little firmly when he tries something you ain't so fond of. He's a fast learner, no denying that, and it ain't long before you're dripping and breathing a little unsteadily.

Once he wraps his lips around your clit, you know he's going for the gold. He tongues at it with gentle persistence, hot wet heat of his mouth teasing out small sounds from you that you'll deny later. The soft sucks are what'll really undo you, and he picks up on how they cause small jerks from your hips way too fast. Not long before he's got you struggling to hold still, panting out small groans as you try to keep your cool while he takes you apart.

When you come, it's with a shudder and a long moan. Your fingers dig into his hair and he hums- holy shit, he hums, and you might writhe a little as the vibrations draw out the pleasure and turn it into something almost painful. Dave lifts off you on his own, looking awfully pleased with himself as he army-crawls up to flop down at your side. You can feel his hard-on prodding your thigh slightly, but he seems content to just lie there and kiss at your shoulder while you enjoy the afterglow.

~ * ~

Bro recovers a lot faster than you were expecting. Or maybe you'd just assumed that he was done with this whole interaction now that he'd gotten off. Whatever you were thinking, it still takes you a little off guard when he suddenly rolls on top of you and shimmies downwards. Not that you're complaining, because that right there is Bro's face above your stiff dick, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where this is going.

It's a silent exchange from there. He hooks his thumb in your waistband and lifts an eyebrow slightly at you. You lift an eyebrow back and arch your hips so he can get your pants off easier. And that's really all there is to say on the matter. Next thing you know, you're fully naked and his warm breath is fanning against the tip of your bared dick in the best-worst way.

You manage not to jerk your hips like the horny teenager that you are, and he seems perfectly content to take advantage of your self-restraint by licking a slow stripe along the underside of it from base to tip. If you had half a mind after that, you'd realize he was mirroring the way you went down on him earlier. But his lips are around you properly now and after that, you don't have much of a mind at all.

He doesn't spend as much time experimenting with you as you did with him, you think. Not that he needs to, hopy shit what is his tongue doing down there, _yes_. You're trying not to buck into his mouth, but it's hard to keep yourself still when he's sucking and licking at you in just the right way, yes, just like that, _shit_. It's a relief when his warm, strong hands clamp down on your hips. You don't have to divide your attention anymore between enjoying him and trying not to choke him out, and you take full advantage of it.

When you start letting yourself fruitlessly buck and grind upwards, Bro presses more weight onto his hands to keep you pinned. If he didn't know exactly how much you like being held down before, he certainly knows it now thanks to that whine-groan you'll plead the fifth about making.

It isn't long from there before you're close, straining fruitlessly against Bro's grip in a hopeless bid at hurrying things along. He hums in the back of his throat, which coincidentally is where your dick is right about now. You'd be busy wondering where his gag reflex is if you weren't struggling to put together words for a warning.

"Bro- Bro, ah! Gonna come, swallow now or for-ahh-ever hold your peace." You pant out, gripping a little harder at his hair. His breath stutters against your skin, and you barely realize that he's laughing at you before he hums again and completely wipes out your self control. You come down his throat with a loud groan, still trying (and failing) to push up into his mouth to ride it out.

He only pulls off of you once you start tugging at his hair and tensing at the overstimulation, looking just as smug as you felt when you'd finished going down on him. It's his turn to shuffle back up alongside you, and he drops halfway on top of you like an overgrown house cat. You wheeze a little and prod weakly at his shoulder, but the dude's built like a brick shithouse and you were already out of breath, so there's no moving him.

Oh well, there are worse ways to go. Suffocating under two hundred pounds of Adonis is a pretty decent end, in your opinion.

...Then again, there _are_ things you'd like to do with your life.

"Bro I can't fuckin' breathe. Kindly remove thine fat ass from my diaphragm, please." He snorts another laugh at your request, but obliges. Granted, that involves getting manhandled onto your side, but since he settles down to spoon you from behind, you can't exactly complain.

Still, it'd be awkward to just lie here in silence, as much as you like post-sex cuddling. You peel yourself away just long enough to snag the remote from the floor and flick the TV on. Most of what's showing doesn't really hold your interest, so you idly flick through channels 'til Bro suggests one that'll be playing _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in a few minutes.

You lie there in contented silence as you watch, not ready to sleep but not wanting to move. Seems you're both on the same wavelength though, 'cause Bro doesn't try moving either. It's a good way to spend the evening, you think.

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings for trans!Bro go as follows:
> 
> Yes  
HELL yes  
Hell fucking yes. 
> 
> That is all.


End file.
